A Trip through Time
by PadfootandMoony4eva
Summary: Sirius comes home with a time turner and drops it. He and three companions find themselves at Hogwarts in the last year of the infamous Marauders. What chaos can he cause in his second time around?
1. You did what!

**Ms. Moony: Padfoot and I own nothing in this story.**

**Madame Padfoot: Apart from the plot, don't forget the plot!**

**Ms. Moony: Ok, ok, I won't forget the plot. BTW this chapter was the brilliant creation of Madame Padfoot.**

**Madame Padfoot: And don't you forget it, also don't forget that I'm beautiful too.**

**Ms. Moony: You wouldn't have got it typed up without me.**

**Madame Padfoot: It would have been posted sooner if it wasn't for that delay.**

**Ms. Moony: Yeah right. On with the story.**

Sirius walked into the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place holding something in his hands.

Remus was also in the kitchen and was in the middle of doing some work when he looked up.

He saw Sirius sit down and fiddle with the thing in his hands.

"What have you got there Sirius?" asked a puzzled Remus.

"This? It's a time turner," replied Sirius casually.

Remus looked surprised at the time turner in Sirius' hands. "Where did you get that time turner from?" He asked.

"Nicked it from the Ministry of Magic," replied Sirius, and he threw the time turner in the air and caught it.

"What?" cried Remus in disbelief. "How?"

"Well I went into the Ministry of Magic and they cleared me and said that I was free to go. So I went out and I saw this door. It looked interesting, so me being me I opened the door and I saw this whole room filled with time turners. I thought 'they won't notice it missing if I only take one, they've got loads', so I took one and then I left," explained Sirius, all the while tossing the time turner in the air and catching it.

"Well tomorrow you are going to go back there and you are going to put that time turner back!" exclaimed Remus, agitated by the thought of his best friend stealing.

"Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a bunch!" said Sirius, and he threw the time turner in the air, but this time he missed it and it fell on the floor with a crack.

The last thing they heard were voices, and when they woke up they found themselves in Hogwarts.


	2. When are we?

**Madame Padfoot: Hey y'all this is the second installment of my brilliant creation.**

**Ms. Moony: Can you stop with the damn American accent already?**

**Madame Padfoot: Er, no...anyway we own absolutely nothing except for my brilliant plot.**

**Ms. Moony: Why don't you remember who wrote half this chapter before promoting yourself!**

**Madame Padfoot: Yeah, well whose brilliant mind finished it off! Anyway, enough arguing, on with the story!**

Chapter 2  
  
Remus and Sirius stared at Hogwarts, eyes bulging out as their jaws dropped several inches.  
  
"How did we get to Hogwarts from Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked, blinking to try and clear the school from his vision.  
  
"Maybe it happened when you dropped the time turner. Books say that you shouldn't break them." Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs and pointed at three people coming towards them. "That's us."  
  
Sirius laughed and stared at Remus. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head Moony? How could that be us when we're here?" He stopped laughing and took a good look at the three boys. "That's us. And James is with us?"  
  
"Yeah genius, maybe next time you'll listen to me. Shut up now, they're coming this way!" Remus and Sirius looked for a place to hide as their younger selves approached with their best friend. Soon it was too late.  
  
"Hello, my name's Remus Lupin. May I ask who you are and what your business is at Hogwarts?" The younger version of Remus took charge, stepping forward and displaying his Prefect's badge.  
  
"Well...I...can you..." Neither Remus nor Sirius could string together more than two words in a recognisable manner. They were saved from answering however by the sound of an unwelcome visitor.  
  
"YOU? I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT YOU'D HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" The bat-like figure swept around the corner, dragging a boy by the arm and glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Why do you always assume it has something to do with me greasy?" Sirius feigned innocence, still managing to glare back at Snape, who turned out to be holding Harry in a death grip.  
  
"Because you usually...what are they doing here?" Snape gestured at the younger Marauders, hatred even more evident on his face. "You didn't?"  
  
"So what if I did? You got a problem with that hooknose?" The younger Sirius and James roared encouragement as Snape punched Sirius around the head causing him to reel backwards. As Sirius fought back a crowd gathered to watch the two adults fight, James and Sirius still the loudest out of them all. Prominent in the crowd were four girls who were watching from a safe distance.  
  
After a while Remus shrugged and pushed his way towards the two fighters, Harry and his younger self following. The three of them pulled the brawling wizards apart to jeers and catcalls from the crowd, mainly made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins. It took both Harry and the younger Lupin to hold back Sirius, who was still trying to reach Snape to rip him apart.  
  
"All right! Everyone go back to wherever you came from!" The quiet voice managed to reach over the whole crowd. A discontented ripple ran through the crowd, but they all listened to the girl who gave the order, her shiny Head Girl badge daring anyone to argue with her.  
  
"If you're visitors to Hogwarts you should go to Professor Dumbledore's office. Remus, James or I can show you the way if you like." The Head Girl glared at James, who simply whistled and looked away, slipping his Head Boy badge into his pocket.  
  
"It's ok. We all know the way." Harry smiled at the red head and looked at Remus. "Right?"  
  
"You're right. We should go there now. Thank you for your assistance Prefect Lupin and Head Girl...?"  
  
"Lily Evans. I'll see you around possibly." She flicked her hair round and rejoined her friends, occasionally pausing to issue orders to any lingering student. Harry simply stared as his mother walked off.  
  
"She was..."  
  
"She's my girlfriend mate, so watch what you say about her!" James glared at the other two Marauders and pulled himself to his full height. "Well goodbye and good luck with Dumbledore. Don't kill each other before you get to him. I would be so disappointed if I missed it." The Marauders strode off in the opposite direction to the girls.  
  
Lupin simply shrugged and let go of Snape's robes. "We'd better speak to Dumbledore. He might know what has happened."  
  
They walked all the way to Dumbledore's office and when they reached out for the statue of the gargoyle they remembered that they didn't know the password.  
  
"Do you guys remember the password to the office?" asked Harry.  
  
"Uh... no. sorry" said Sirius and he looked like he meant it too. (which is rare!!!)  
  
"Black you have been to his office too many times I've lost count after a hundred thousand I thought you of all people knew the password!" yelled Snape.  
  
"Well I'm sorry for not remembering. IT WAS 20 YEARS AGO!!!!!" yelled back Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore was in his office pacing when he heard the shouting coming from outside his office. He headed for the door and when he opened the door he saw Sirius and Snape yelling at each other while Harry and Lupin just looked on amused.  
  
"WELL SNIVELLY I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH BEFORE I CURSE IT OFF YOUR FACE!!!" yelled Sirius once more.  
  
"WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU..." he lost all word as soon as the door opened to reveal the younger Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you all come into my office please?" he asked rather calmly.  
  
All of them walked in and Sirius and Snape still glared at each other. Lupin and Harry sat in the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk and Sirius went and stood next to Harry and Snape stood in the corner away from the rest.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape. "Severus could you please come and join the rest?" he asked kindly.  
  
Everyone looked shocked and surprised at the same time. How could Dumbledore know who Snape really was?  
  
"Er... professor. How do you know who we are?" asked Harry.

**Madame Padfoot: A very big thank you to our one and only reviewer **Requiana

**Ms. Moony: Please keep reviewing. Your views are much appreciated. Flames will be used to roast Wormtail!!!!!!!!**


	3. How do you know who we are?

**Ms Moony: Hey y'all, here's the next chapter. **

**Madame Padfoot: Finally!**

**Ms Moony: Oh shut up. I couldn't read your handwriting to type it up.**

**Madame Padfoot: Don't tell me to shut up, it was me that kept on nagging you to get it done.**

**Ms Moony: A) I only had access to the computer system twice a week, B) I was ill and C) I can't think of a C.**

**Madame Padfoot: A) You could have got a floppy disk, B) that was your own fault and since you can't think of a C I'll be quiet now.**

**Ms Moony: Yeah, you better so they can read the story.**

"How do you know who we are?" asked Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, I just know," replied Dumbledore.

"Albus, how are we going to get back?" asked Sirius.

"I'll try all I can to get another Time Turner for you, but as they are new inventions in this time they are quite rare," replied Dumbledore.

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" asked Lupin.

"You are all going to have to stay at Hogwarts of course," replied Dumbledore.

"So what are we going to do exactly while you try to get a Time Turner?" asked Snape dismally.

"Well I think you, Remus and Sirius can be teachers and Harry can be a student," said Dumbledore. "Harry, how old are you?"

"I'll be in my 7th year," replied Harry.

"Ah. The same year as your parents," said Dumbledore.

"Which house will I be put in?" queried Harry anxiously.

"Well you will need to try on the Sorting Hat which will tell you which House you will be in," replied Dumbledore. He stood up from his chair and took the Sorting Hat from its shelf.

"Ok Harry, put the Sorting hat on," Dumbledore instructed. Harry did as he was told and placed the old hat on his head.

"Aah! I see you are not from this time and you have a lot of dark secrets hidden," said the Sorting Hat, "You have plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, ooh there's talent and a thirst to prove yourself...but where to put you?"

"Please not Slytherin!" Harry said in his mind.

"But why? You would be great in Slytherin you know," said the Sorting Hat, "but if you're sure...GRYFFINDOR!!" shouted the Hat.

"Yes, I knew he would be in Gryffindor. Heart of a lion. That's what he has, a heart of a lion!" yelled Sirius in delight.

"Oh, do shut up Black. I've had enough of your stupid puns to last me a lifetime," said Snape silkily.

"Oh? I believe the real person who needs to shut up is you!" snarled Sirius, like the bear sized dog he was.

"Enough! If you two cannot behave properly, I'm going to have to do something drastic," said Dumbledore calmly, but in a voice that said 'enough is enough'.

"He started it!" said Sirius and Snape simultaneously. Harry and Lupin both rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you are all tired, so I shall show you the way to your bedchambers. I expect that you know your way to Gryffindor Common Room Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor," replied Harry.

"Hang on," interrupted Lupin, "You never told us what you expected us to teach." He said, pointing towards himself, Sirius and Snape.

"Well what do you want to teach?" asked Dumbledore.

"Potions" replied Snape rather fast.

"DADA replied Lupin and Sirius simultaneously.

"Well I suppose both of you could, but have any of you ever taught before?" he asked Lupin and Sirius.

'I have, but only for a year." replied Lupin.

"Well, I think you should be in charge of teaching, and when it's full moon Sirius can take over." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, what am I going to do when it is full moon?" asked Lupin anxiously.

"There is a potion," piped in Sirius.

"Oh, what kind of potion?" asked Dumbledore, curiosity crossing his face.

"It's called the Wolfsbane potion. Remus can take it at full moon and it helps him keep his mind when he transforms." Explained Sirius.

"Severus, do you know how to make it?" asked Dumbledore, turning to the scowling, greasy haired ex-Death Eater.

After a long pause Snape replied with a simple 'yes'.

"Well if you can make it then Severus then Remus can remain in his office and be completely harmless." Said Dumbledore. "Now I will need to tell you all where you are going to stay."

And once they were told where they were all going to stay they left Dumbledore's office and headed to their separate chambers, Harry turning towards the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

Dumbledore had told him the password, Snivellus Stinks. He said it with a slight giggle and the portrait swung open. Harry entered it and everyone who was in the common room either doing their homework or just sitting around looked up see who had entered. As one they gasped in shock as they saw Harry.


	4. Second trip to Dumbledore

**Madame Padfoot: Here is the long awaited fourth chapter.**

**Ms Moony: Whatever Padfoot. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Madame Padfoot: Bearing in mind this chapter wouldn't be up if I hadn't typed it up myself.**

**Ms Moony: You didn't give me a chance to do that this time. Damn you Padfoot.**

**Madame Padfoot: Hey, watch it. Little kids might be reading this.**

**Ms Moony: Since when did you care about your language Siri?**

**Madame Padfoot: Since always, Remi? Now on with the story!!**

Chapter 4: Second trip to Dumbledores

People all around were muttering "How could James be upstairs one moment and then just come through the portrait the next?" or "since when did James have a twin?"

Harry ignored the muttering and headed straight for the boys dormitory. When he got into the room 3 boys pounced on him as soon as he entered. When he looked at their faces he recognised them straight away.

There was a guy with sandy brown hair who wore robes, which were loose for him. In his amber eyes there was concern but otherwise he didn't show it on his face. His name was Remus Lupin.

The next boy had Black hair, which was styled quite nicely. He had cold blue eyes, which clearly said 'I don't trust him'. His name was Sirius Black.

The third and last boy had messy jet, black hair exactly like Harry's, except his eyes were a hazel colour. He looked about ready to kill him with the way he was looking at Harry. He was none other than James Potter.

"Who are you and why do you look like my mate James?" shouted Sirius.

There was a pause in which Harry was thinking. _"I can't tell them the truth. I don't think they would believe me if I told them. Oh I'm James's son from the future."_

"I-I can't tell you," said Harry in which he hoped that they would get off him. His back was hurting from all the 3 weights of these 7th years.

"Um... could you get off me. You're kind of hurting me" said Harry in which he hoped was a calm voice.

"Not until you tell us who you are and why you look like me!!" shouted James in his most fearsome voice.

"Alright, alright but I need to see Dumbledore first and then maybe I can tell you who I am." Said Harry quavering a bit because of the pressure of these 3 boys.

The 3 boys got off him and dragged him towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you taking me!" said Harry exasperated.

"To Dumbledore's office!" replied Sirius fiercely.

Harry did not say a single word until they got to Dumbledore's office.

Remus said the password "acid pops" in a calm but worried voice.

The gargoyle moved aside and the 3 boys dragged Harry up the flight of stairs. Without knocking they barged into Dumbledore's office and was introduced to the sight of Dumbledore in his nightgown working at his desk.

Suddenly the portrait of Phineas Niggelus was jerked awake by the 'noise' the four boys were making.

He spotted Sirius, his great, great grandson and with a calm but sarcastic voice he said "What have you been doing now? Something that your mother needs informing of?"

Sirius looked at the portrait with utter disgust. "Why don't you tell mother to go..."

And before he could finish the sentence Dumbledore interrupted him and asked in a calm and relaxing tone "What are you doing here in this late hour boys?"

"Er... I needed to talk to you sir." Said Harry.

"Well why don't you sit down and the rest of you can wait outside for him." Said Dumbledore.

**Ms Moony: Oooh, cliffy!**

**Madame Padfoot: We'll update as soon as we can. In the meantime, please keep reviewing. It keeps Moony slightly sane at (whispers) that time of the month.**


	5. A talk with Dumbledore and the Truth Rev...

**Madame Padfoot: Hey y'all, how ya been?**

**Ms Moony: How many times do I have to tell you to leave out the American accent?**

**Madame Padfoot: I can't help it, and I'm not sorry.**

**Ms Moony: Yeah, you're never sorry.**

**Madame Padfoot: I think there's something that we keep forgetting.**

**Ms Moony: What, like your History of Magic homework? Leave it, they want to read the story, not your musing over what you've forgotten.**

Chapter 6: A talk with the Headmaster and the truth revealed.

"Sit down Harry" said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry sat down and looked up at the Headmaster as he sat down too.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Dumbledore but he had a fair idea of what it could be.

"Well the three maniacs outside pounced on me as I went into the dormitory and they asked me who I was. I don't know if I should tell them the truth and risk altering the future or completely lie to them and me feel guilty about it." Said Harry rather fast to the Headmaster.

"Well Harry that is quite a predicament." replied Dumbledore. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well I would like to tell them the truth but I feel I need to ask your permission before I do so." Replied Harry.

"I think you should do what you desire, but remember Harry, don't give out too much information because like you said you don't want to alter the future if you do." Said Dumbledore.

At this Harry got up and headed out of the door. But before he opened the door Dumbledore said "good luck Harry."

"Thank you sir," replied Harry and he left. He regretted it as soon as he opened the door.

Two pairs of hands tugged at his shirt and dragged him all the way to Gryffindor tower. Remus said the password and the other two dragged him through the portrait and up to their dormitory. Once inside they pushed him on the bed and James was the first to speak.

"Well? Who are you?" he asked furiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" replied Harry.

"Oh yeah? Try us," said Sirius equally as furiously.

"OK." Harry said and he paused for a moment. "I'm James' son and I'm from the future." He said rather fast.

**Madame Padfoot: I remember what we forgot! We haven't done the disclaimer!**

**Ms Moony: You're right, for once. Just so all of you know, we don't own Harry, James, Sirius, Hogwarts or anything else that you recognise. It all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Bye!**


	6. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 7: Questions and answers**

"What" said Remus, Sirius and James.

"You're my son?" asked James in awe. "How?"

Harry felt a blush creep up his neck and said, "Well when a man and woman love each other very much they…"

"I know how babies are born thank you very much!" said James Indignantly. "What I mean is if you are my son then how come you are here?"

"Well it was all Sirius fault. He stole a time turner from the ministry and then he was fooling around with it and if you believe it the moron goes and drops it." Said Harry all at once.

"What?" exclaimed Sirius. "are you telling me that my future self is here?"

"Yup and so is Remus" said Harry smiling broadly.

"Whoa" said Remus and Sirius together.

"How can we trust you? You might be lying," said James suspiciously.

"Well you don't need to believe me. I am not going to prove myself to you." Said Harry looking straight at James without fear.

James looked into Harry's eyes to see if he was lying, but found that he was in fact telling the truth.

"Alright, I believe you…son," said James.

For the first time ever Harry was truly smiling and it showed.

"well, well! We have a future marauder. He needs a nickname." Said Sirius. He thought for a moment and said "I've got it. How about prongs Jr."

"Ok" Said Harry cheerfully.

He was thinking about all the things they could do when Sirius said rather curiously "Hey do you think our older selves would fall for our pranks?"

"I highly doubt it" replied a voice behind him.


	7. Meeting Moony and Padfoot

**Ms Moony: Here it is at last.**

**Madame Padfoot: Here what is?**

**Ms Moony: The next chapter of course.**

**Madame Padfoot: All right, all thanks to moi, of course.**

**Ms Moony: I didn't say when Christmas holidays started and finished.**

**Madame Padfoot: Well I was bored, so of course I was going to do this. There was nothing else to do. And so here it is...A Trip Through Time Chapter 7. YAY!!!!!**

**Chapter 7- Meeting Moony and Padfoot**

Four heads turned towards the door and there stood the older Sirius and Remus.

There was a dead silence for a moment before Remus decided to break the silence. "We already knew what pranks you guys are going to play because we have already done them". Then there was silence again.

Young Remus and Sirius walked towards their older selves and stood opposite them. Young Sirius then said, "So this is what I look like in the future. Quite ugly".

Old Sirius looked outraged at this statement and then said, "Excuse me but I can still get more women now than before!" he then glared at his younger self.

Both young and old Remus rolled their eyes at young and old Sirius. Then young Remus said quietly to his older self "So he is still the same after all this long?"

"I'm afraid so" replied old Remus equally as quietly. "He never learned to grow up," he added.

"So he never learned to grow up. Not surprising really" said young Remus equally as quietly and they both sniggered.

Unfortunately for them old and young Sirius heard them and smacked both young and old Remus on the back of their heads.

"Hey!" exclaimed young and old Remus simultaneously. Then it was young and old Sirius turn to snigger. Young and old Remus both glared at both Sirius.

"Not funny!" exclaimed young and old Remus.

James closed his mouth and walked up to Remus and Sirius and stood opposite Sirius.

"Padfoot?" he gasped and then looked at Remus and said in awe, "Moony?"

Both of them smiled and nodded sympathetically.

"Wow!" exclaimed James. "So where am I?"

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry with worry on their faces. Harry shook his head indicating that he didn't want them to tell him.

"You are probably at work or something," replied Sirius. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. He always hated lying to James, but it was necessary.

There was an awkward silence and then young Sirius said to Old Sirius and Remus "Hey, why don't you guys sit down and give us ideas on what to play pranks on the Slytherins tomorrow morning!"

Sirius headed for the bed to sit down but Remus pulled him back by his arm and glared at him.

"I don't think so. We are your teachers, so technically we are supposed to be fair to ALL houses." Said Remus putting a heavy emphasis on the word 'all'.

Sirius looked at Remus with his puppy dog eyes obviously trying to convince him to tell them some pranks. Remus just kept on glaring at him and Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

"I think it is time for us to be leaving. It is getting late. Goodnight boys." Said Remus as him and Sirius turned towards the door.

"Goodnight." Chorused the four boys

Sirius and Remus smiled at them and headed out of the door Sirius was the last one out of the door and closed it behind him.

There was yet another long pause. "Well that was interesting," joked Sirius.

Remus was thinking about what his older self had said about them being his teachers, which meant that he was going to teach himself? That didn't make sense at all!

He looked at Harry and asked, "Harry? What subject are our older selves teaching?" Harry looked from the door to Remus and replied "DADA."

Harry looked suspiciously at Remus then asked "Why?"

"I was just thinking theat we could do a test of some sort because personally I still don't think that is our future selves." Explained Remus.

"And what will that prove?" asked Sirius

"Well, my old self said that they already knew what pranks we play because they have already done them." Replied Remus.

"I'TS A MIRACLE!" exclaimed Sirius.

"What?" asked Remus, James and Harry simultaneously.

"It's not me or James suggesting to prank someone, it's golden boy Lupin!" said Sirius excitedly.

"Shut up!" said Remus rather annoyed.

So that night they put their heads together and planned out the pranks they were going to play on the older Remus and Sirius.


	8. Unusual Breakfast!

**Madame Padfoot: Hey y'all, sorry the last one took so long, but we had exams to do.**

**Ms Moony: Yeah, and then you were _ill_.**

**Madame Padfoot: Hey, not my fault. **

**Ms Moony: Like I'm gonna believe that. I come in when I'm ill.**

**Madame Padfoot: I was too ill to come to school. I think I'm allergic to it.**

**Ms Moony: Just like every student across the world. Except for Harry of course.**

**Madame Padfoot: Yeah, but he goes to a magical school. I wish I could go to Hogwarts.**

**Ms Moony: Keep dreaming Paddy, keep dreaming.**

Chapter 8 – Unusual Breakfast!

The next day all four boys got up extremely tired! They had spent the whole night planning the pranks that they were going to play on Old Remus and Sirius forgetting to plan a prank on the Slytherins like they did everyday. 

All of them went straight to the great hall and instantly screaming, giggling girls surrounded Sirius and James.

"Now, now girls there is enough of me to go around" said Sirius arrogantly and he winked at a girl close to him. She instantly fainted.

"If you girls don't mind we need to go eat before lessons start and please LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!!" said James and so the girls went. Some were disappointed and some were just plain happy.

All the while this was happening Remus and Harry had already started to eat their breakfast, rolling their eyes at Sirius's arrogant comment.

At the teachers table Sirius was smiling broadly reminiscing about the times when he had girls surrounding him at school when he saw his younger self come into the Great Hall.

"Yes Sirius, you were always that big headed" came the voice of Remus breaking Sirius from his thoughts.

"Hey! I was not!" exclaimed Sirius. He stared at his younger self who winked at a girl who was a few rows from the Gryffindor table and she giggled so hysterically people were looking at her.

"OK maybe a little" said Sirius.

Remus just snorted and said nothing more.

Sirius noticed this, checked his watch and said "Come on or we're going to be late for our first lesson _professor_" placing a heavy emphasis on the word 'professor'.

Remus just rolled his eyes and got up from the teachers table.

As they went past Dumbledore , he said " Good luck"

"Thanks" said Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

'I think we'll need it' thought Sirius.

Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor table…

Professor McGonnagal came round with their timetables. The Marauders plus Harry checked what lessons they had today.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Remus. "We have DADA last lesson! We have all day to plan out some more pranks!"

"Moony?" came Sirius worried voice, "Why are you so eager to prank our older selves?"

"I have two main reasons" came Remus's reply as he watched his older self and Sirius leave the teachers table, "1) to prove that these men really are who they say they are and 2) It would be interesting to see if we still remember how to dodge and recognise a prank when we see one".

Sirius just looked on puzzled at Remus who had a manic glint in his eyes, filled with excitement and most possibly insanity from what Sirius was seeing.

"Moony is it close to the full moon?" asked James cautiously.

"It isn't for another few days" replied Remus still with that manic glint in his eyes.

"Oh that explains it!" said Sirius in triumph. "It's the Werewolf talking, not our dear friend Remus!"

"What makes you think that?" asked Harry after gotten over the astonishment of this new side of Lupin he had never seen before.

"Well Harry-" started James but Sirius cut him off. "Our dear friend NEVER gets excited about pulling a prank on ANYONE, not even the Slytherins"

Harry thought about this new side of Lupin and decided to ask old Lupin later, when he would have a chance of speaking with him.

As he was thinking about this Sirius checked his watch and said "c'mon or we'll be late for…" he checked his timetable and had his mouth wide open.

"What?" chorused James, Harry, and Remus.

Sirius closed his mouth and looked at each boy in turn before saying "Double Potions with… SLYTHERINS!"

James and Remus opened their mouths in horror, but Harry had a smirk on his face.

James noticed this and said "Harry why are you smirking?"

"You'll see" was all Harry aid before all four boys got up from the Gryffindor table and headed for double potions.

**Madame Padfoot: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. We didn't know you were so keen on this story.**

**Ms Moony: Well what did you expect? Rotten tomatoes and empty butterbeer glasses thrown at out heads?**

**Madame Padfoot: No, I just didn't expect my ingenious idea to be so appreciated.**

**Ms Moony: Want me to use a deflating charm on your head Dog-girl? **

**Madame Padfoot: Shut it WOLFIE!**

**Ms Moony: Sticks and stones Paddy, sticks and stones. Oh, and Harry Potter does not belong to us, and probably never will. However much we dream about doing so.**


	9. Note from Madam Padfoot

Note from Madam Padfoot!

Hey y'all!

Ms Moony and myself are VERY SORRY for not updating lately but we have just got our results from our exams and of course Ms Moony passed them all! (Surprise! surprise!) Oh yeah and Ms moony is feeling a bit under the weather as well.

Anyway we will update soon and as a thank you for being patient we will post up 2 chapters! (YAY!)

Now I got 2 go. Keep up the reviews we love them all!

Madam Padfoot.


	10. I'm Back!

Hey everyone!

Sorry it's been a long time since we updated this story!

Looks like I'm flying solo on this because I don't get to see Ms Moony now and I hardly keep in touch with her but I promise this story will carry on, but without our funny comments before!

So the next chapter will be up soon! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Luv Madame Padfoot. xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BACK! (Madam Padfoot, that is!)**

**Yes I'm back to writing the stories. In fact** **I have written the next 2 chapters as well!**

**Hopefully I will update regularly but I'm now in college doing a childcare course!**

**So here is the next chapter! The one you have been waiting for!**

Chapter 7 – Chaos in Potions!

The Marauders and Harry all headed to the dungeons for the potions lesson with Harry still smirking knowingly all the way.

They arrived at the classroom and they entered. They talked all the way and sat at the back of the class.

While all of them were busy talking, the 'professor' had entered and the marauders looked at him dumbstruck!

"Harry, please tell me that is not who I think that is." said James shock evident on his face.

"Well that depends. Who do you think he is?" he asked mischievously.

"Is that snivellus?" he asked willing himself not to believe it.

"Maybe, maybe not." He simply replied.

There was then a ripple of silence. The new professor looked on intimidating. He walked to the front of the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him.

"My name is Professor Snake and I will be your Potions teacher for this year so we shall be going straight to the work. I only hope you are not a bunch of dunderheads that I usually teach but judging by the looks of you Gryffindors I may be mistaken." He said looking especially at Harry.

At his words all of the Gryffindors looked deeply offended and James was just about to say something when Harry kicked him under the table and gave him a warning look.

"Hey! Who are you calling dunderheads, greaseball!" shouted Sirius standing up from his seat.

Everyone looked at him. The Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins smirked, some hiding their amused looks.

The professor looked at him and smirked (badly!) at him.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention. See me after class." He simply said.

Harry stood up and pushed Sirius in his seat.

"Don't say anything else. He can do a lot worse trust me." Harry whispered to Sirius.

And so the lesson went on. Nothing eventful happened except for near the end of the lesson.

James caused a diversion while Sirius snuck up to Snape's cauldron and put in a filibusters firework. The firework had let off and all of the Slytherins were soaked in the potion. Some of them had developed two heads, some sprouted wings and were flying around the classroom and also some had turned into half an animal. But in young Snapes case all three of these things happened to him so he was a two headed horse flying around the classroom.

Old Snape looked furious. He was so mad that his pale complexion was red!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" he roared. His attention then went to the Gryffindors.

"WHO DID THIS!" he shouted if possible even louder.

All the Gryffindors and the Slytherins who were not flying around looked at the Marauders and Harry.

Before he could shout some more at them the bell rang signalling the end of class.

"Class dismissed, but I want those students in the back row to see me. NOW!" he shouted.

First, Snape got all the Slytherins to the hospital wing and they were back to their normal ugly selves in a heart beat.

The marauders and Harry stayed behind for their punishments. (AS IF!)

Of course when old Snape returned to the classroom, all of them had gone!

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 9 sorry for the mix up!

**Hey peeps!**

**sorry i have take a long time with this! I've had so much work to do and I hardly had the time to do this, bit it is now up! YAY!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

Chapter 9 – Unusual DADA lesson!

When the marauders and Harry entered the DADA classroom, they saw Remus and a black dog.

Of course they all knew who the black dog was but they kept quiet.

A soon as all of the Gryffindors entered and took their seats, the Slytherins entered.

The black dog started growling menacingly and was advancing on them.

The scared Slytherins backed away from the dog.

While this was happening the Gryffindors minus Lily were laughing hysterically.

Remus (Old) was trying but failing to stifle his laughter. Lily turned to the 'professor' and glared at him. Remus saw the look on her face and even after all these years scared him senseless.

He looked away from Lily and walked towards the dog. He then dragged him by the fur and pulled him away from the slytherins.

As soon as they got to the front of the classroom, the black dog turned into his human form and the Slytherins wearily entered the classroom and took their seats while the Gryffindors minus Lily were still laughing hysterically and some were laughing so hard that they fell out of their seats!

"OK, settle down class." Said Remus and the class quieted down and those who fell out of their seats got up and sat down.

"My name is Professor Lupus and this is Professor Blanc. We will be teaching you this year." He said.

Immediately after that lily's had shot up.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and tried not to roll their eyes.

"Yes Miss…" said Sirius feigning interest.

"Evans, sir, Lily Evans." replied Lily.

"Well Miss Evans, what is it?" asked Remus.

"Why are you only teaching for this year?" she asked curiously.

"Well we are doing this as a favour for Dumbledore." Replied remus quickly before Sirius could answer.

Lily looked at him sceptically, but did not ask any further questions.

"Now, on with the lesson." Said Remus.

"yes, but first I would like to say that the Slytherin's did not handle the situation at the beginning of the lesson very well. The way they handled it, most of them would be dead by now." Said Sirius and the Gryffindors smirked at this.

"Too bad they aren't." muttered Sirius and the Marauders and Harry all snickered at this.

"Who can tell us what they should have done to protect themselves?" asked Professor Blanc.

Young Sirius for the first time shot his hand up. Old Sirius was about to laugh at this. He put on a cool composure.

"Yes mr…"

"Black, sir Sirius Black."

"Yes Mr Black?" said Professor Blanc.

"They should have hexed the dog into a bloody oblivion." Said Sirius.

"well done Mr black. That was the correct answer to some extent. 10 points to Gryffindor." Said professor Blanc.

"and 5 points from Gryffindor for the language." Said Professor Lupus.

"Now today we are going to learn about the patronus charm. Who here can tell us what is a patronus?"

Instantly lily's hand shot up.

Sirius and Remus (the old ones) felt like laughing at this.

"Yes Miss evans." Said remus (old)

"A patronus is a positive force that can usually help ward off dementors and because the patronus does not feel despair, it stays strong if it is cast correctly." Replied lily smiling knowledgeably.

"Well done miss Evans. 15 points for Gryffindor for that excellent answer." Said professor lupus.

"Now who can tell me how to cast the patronus charm?" Remus asked.

Again Lily's hand shot up in the air.

Remus smiled at this.

"Yes miss evans."

"The incantation for the patronus is _expecto patronum _but you have to think of a happy thought before you cast it." Replied lily.

"Well done again Miss evans. Another 15 points for Gryffindor." Said professor Blanc.

"Who here can conjure a patronus?" he asked looking at harry.

There was a pause before Harry put his hand up reluctantly.

"Well why don't you come up here and show us Mr…" asked Remus.

Harry did some quick thinking before replying.

"Porter, sir, Harry Porter." He replied and he got up and stood in front of the class.

"OK, when you are ready Mr porter." said Sirius smiling mischievously.

Harry glared at Sirius before closing his eyes and thinking of a happy memory.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light.

Harry saw his dad on a broomstick with a baby. Harry thought it must have been himself and he saw his mother on the ground looking up fearfully.

"Don't drop him!" she shouted up at them.

"Don't worry Lil's, I've got a good hold on him. I won't drop him on purpose." James replied laughing.

"That's what I'm worried about." She muttered.

Baby harry was laughing and james looked at him.

"See, he is enjoying it.!" Shouted james to Lily.

"Alright, come down now, I think it has been long enough!" she shouted sternly.

"Awww Lil's, you're no fun!" pouted james.

"James potter, you come down this instant!"

James did as he was told and came down.

Fog obscured harry's senses and he looked up from the DADA classroom floor. Both professors were looking down at him, worry etched on their faces.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.

All of the Slytherins left without a glance back laughing at the spectacle.

Harry got up and the Gryffindors were still here.

"Class dismissed, Harry stay behind. " Said professor Lupus.

Harry said Bye to the marauders before they left.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated lately. It is probably going to be like this for a while cuz of college and driving! It is soooo stressful at the mo.**

**I know from the last chapter most of you were probably confused but hopefully in the next chapter or 2 it will clear things up as to why Harry is recieving memories from when he was little.**

**Anyways enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review! It motivates me to get the chapters up faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of harry Potter. They are the wonderful creation of J K Rowling! I know I have forgotten to put them in!**

A trip through time- Chapter 11 Memories returned?

Harry sat at the seat nearest to them and put his head in his hands silently crying.

When all of the students left the classroom, Both the professors stood on either side of Harry with worried expressions on their faces. There was a long pause before Remus broke the silence.

"What happened Harry?" he asked.

Harry moved his head from his hands revealing a tearstained face. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I...I...saw my...p..parents." he whispered softly.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, both with worried expressions.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked softly.

"My dad was on a broomstick with me and my mum..." Harry started and the Sirius cut him off.

"...was worried that you would fall of and hurt yourself?" he asked worriedly.

Harry looked up at Sirius shocked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"because that is what happened when Lily and James had been alive." Remus replied.

"So now I'm having actual images of them? How is that possible?" asked Harry quizzically looking at both men seriously.

"I don't know." replied Sirius. "Moony?"

"I don't know either." replied Remus.

There was a pause while the two men thought of something that might help with Harry's predicament.

"I think we may need to ask Dumbledore." said Remus after a while.

"That isn't such a bad idea Moony." said Sirius "What do you think about that Harry?" he asked the boy beside him.

Harry just looked up at his godfather looking quite fed up.

"Why do we have to go to Dumbledore? Besides he won't know anything because apparently this 'memory' I have hasn't happened yet." He replied.

"Good point." said Sirius. "Moony, any other ideas?" he asked the aged werewolf who was now pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Well I think we might need to look through some books." He replied. "But..."

"Oh no Moony! Not the BUT!" exclaimed Sirius.

Remus just rolled his eyes at Sirius, but continued anyway.

"But the books that we require might be in the restricted section of the library." he said.

"Oh! is that all? I thought it was going to be something tragical!" said Sirius in relief.

"Tragical?" said Remus and Harry together.

"That isn't even a word." said Harry.

"In the Sirius' dictionary it is." replied Remus.

"Which dictionary is that! The dictionary if insanity!" said Harry.

"Got it in a nutshell." replied Remus smirking (a rarety!)

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius. "I am not insane!"

"Whatever you say Padfoot old friend." said Remus.

Harry looked at his watch and found that he was 30 minutes late for his next lesson!

"I've got to go now! I've already missed half an hour of the lesson!" exclaimed a paniking Harry.

"We... I'll make sure to go to the library and check to see what your predicament is with the sudden memory gain."

"Hey! I'm helping as well!" replied an indignant Sirius.

"Padfoot, the last time you went to the library, you vowed never to set foot in there because you think Madame Pince is some sort of book demon with pincers of death." said Remus with an amused expression.

Sirius' face changed into a solemn expression.

"But I am willing to face that demon for my only godson." He then looked at Harry.

"Harry, if I don't get out of there alive, remember that I love you dearly." he said all the while Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever Sirius." replied Harry. "I...I mean I love you too Sirius." he replied with an equally solemn expression.

**Hope you have enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review! It will make my day!**

**Madame Padfoot x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all!! madam padfoot here!!!**

**i'm sorry for this taking so long as i have been reminded by one reviewer it has been A WHOLE YEAR!!!**

**anyways it is hard without ms moony, but i'm trying sniffle so bear with me.**

**this is the long awaited chapter where you all find out why Harry is having these 'memories**

**On wi9th the story!!! and please don't forget to review!!**

Chapter 12 – A discovery in the Library

Harry dashed off to his next lesson, which left Sirius and Remus alone in the classroom.

Sirius looked at the door that his godson had just gone through.

"He will be alright, won't he Moony??" he asked seriously, looking at Remus.

"He is James and Lily's son, of course he will be alright." Remus replied reassuring him.

"Well then...one thing to do now..." said Sirius mischievously before disappearing and then reappearing wearing a cape which looked very much like a cloak.

Remus tried not to roll his eyes...really he tried...but failed!!!

"To the library to face the book demon of death!!!" he exclaimed posing like a very bad superhero with a bad American accent to go with it.

_In the library..._

Remus was looking through the books in the restricted section on memories and he knew Sirius would be no help whatsoever so he went along with Sirius's superhero role and put him on the lookout for the 'book demon of death' aka Madam Pince. Every time she went past, he would shout ridiculous phrases like "Away demon of death!!! You cannot harm us with your deadly books!!! We are immune!!!" and other phrases.

Remus found a book and in it was a chapter on lost memories. He found one paragraph of that chapter which he thought may be relevant. It said:

_Lost memories are not really lost, but misplaced. These memories can be found if triggered by something associated with it. It can happen at any time in person's lifetime that they may have either wanted to forget, but cannot due to guilt or maybe never thought they have that memory. It usually causes the person to become unconscious for a while depending on the length of the memory._

"Have you finished yet??" whisper/shouted Madam Pince over Sirius's yelling of "Run Remus!!!! I will hold her off for as long as I can!!! save yourself!!!"

Remus rolled his eyes and dragged Sirius away from the Library back to the DADA classroom. He had the book with him too.

He pushed Sirius into a chair before seating opposite him.

"I think I may have found something of relevance." he said as soon as Sirius was back to normal...well his version of normal.

"So...what is it??" Sirius said impatiently.

Remus showed Sirius the paragraph from the book. Sirius's eyes scanned over the words and the more he read, the more shocked he looked. Once he had finished, he looked up at Remus.

"So are you telling me that Harry brought up a memory he thought he never had??" He asked Remus.

"Well I think he did and the trigger was probably his patronus of the stag. The stag is James and I think he was the trigger." explained Remus.

"Well...how will we tell him??" asked Sirius.

"Just tell him the truth. He deserves to know, that way he can be prepared if it happens again, which most likely will" said Remus.

"How can you be sure it will happen again? I mean isn't there a way of preventing it from happening again?" Sirius asked worried.

"Well I don't think there is so he may have more of these memories which don't seem to be causing him any harm and I think he may benefit from the memories of when Lily and James were alive." explained Remus.

"Yeah, you're right. Instead of us telling him, he can experience them himself." said Sirius.

The Bell suddenly rang signalling lunch.

"Wow! All this thinking is making me hungry!" Said Sirius.

"Padfoot, you hardly ever think and you are always hungry. I see that bit hasn't changed since we were young...except the capacity of your stomach which held a lot of food back then and even more now." said Remus coolly.

Sirius glared at him and then laughed.

"Yeah I guess you are right!! c'mon let's get some lunch before Snivelly scoffs the whole lot." said Sirius and with that they both headed for the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall, Sirius and Remus spotted Harry and the Marauders. They saw James trying and failing wooing Lily (shock horror!!), Sirius's female fan club surrounding him (Old Sirius smirked in remembrance), Remus reading a book (nothing new there!!) and Harry red faced surrounded by a fan club of his own, one of them they recognised was Sirius's cousin Andromeda!!!

They laughed and sat down in their seats.

"So how were your classes?" asked Pomona Sprout to Remus and it sounded rather flirtatious.

Sirius snorted into his drink and Remus glared at him.

"They were fine thankyou." Remus said politely.

"Well with a good teacher like you, I am sure you are doing well." she said and giggled while shuffling her chair closer to Remus's.

Remus shuffled his chair further and further away from her, but she still came closer. Sirius looked on amused and pushed Remus into Sprout and he fell on top of her with his head on her chest.

Everyone looked at this spectacle and laughed. Some of the students laughed so hard that they fell off their chairs.

Young Remus looked over his book and when he saw what it was, buried his bright red face in his book.

Old Remus quickly got up, apologised over and over again to Sprout and rushed off out of the Great Hall. Sprout ran after him with everyone still laughing.

Remus ran to the DADA classroom and was about to close the door until there was a foot stopping the door from going any further.

Sprout barged in and closed the door.

"No need to be afraid of your feelings for me. Severus told me you were afraid to tell me of your feelings for me, but there is no need to because I feel the same." said Sprout.

Remus looked livid.

"Severus told you??" he asked.

"yes." she replied coming closer and closer to Remus until he ended up cornered.

"Pomona, maybe you should sit down." Remus said calmly.

Sprout sat down confused and Remus sat down next to her to face her.

"I do like you Pomona, but not in the way you think. You are more like a friend to me. I am flattered you think of me in this way, but I cannot return those feelings. I hope you understand and I hope we can still be friends." Remus said calmly.

Sprout looked close to tears.

"I understand." she whispered and then stood up.

"I understand that you are nothing but a heart breaker and have no consideration of a woman's feelings!!" she screamed and stormed out of the door, but not before giving him a slap across the face, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Women!" exclaimed Remus.

_In the great hall..._

The students were still laughing hysterically, falling off their chairs and rolling around on the floor. Dumbledore stood up and held his hands up to silence them.

The students were silent once more and sat back in their seats.

"Now, I am sure you all were amused by what happened, but I wouldn't like you all to make fun of your teachers." he said especially looking at the Marauders.

Dumbledore muttered a spell and a blue mist spread throughout the whole of the great hall towards the students. Once the mist vanished, all the students had a blank look on their faces.

Most of them carried on with what they were doing before the incident happened and others looked confused as to why they felt an urge to laugh all of a sudden.

"Now, I believe it is now time for your lessons so go and broaden your minds." Dumbledore said before he sat back down.

All the teachers stood up and headed for their classrooms ready for their lessons.

Sirius arrived at the DADA classroom and saw Remus sat in a chair holding his cheek. Sirius recognised all too well what that action meant.

Before he could ask what happened, the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entered the classroom.

Remus looked horrified as soon as they entered, but then felt confused as to why they were not laughing.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore erased their memories, so they don't remembered you groping Sprout." said Sirius with a smirk.

Remus looked relieved when he told him this but then looked scandalised at the last part.

"I did not grope her!!" he exclaimed before starting the lesson.

TBC...

**Oh yeah I don't own any characters or places you may recognise...i only own the plot!!**

**don't forget to review!!!! ciao!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all!!! madam padfoot here again with the next installment of a trip through time!!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places or anything else that may look familiar. they are all the work of the fab J K Rowling.**

**as always read it, enjoy it, and the most important thing you can do...REVIEW!!!**

**now, on with the story...**

Chapter 13 – A way out

At the end of the school day, Harry headed for the DADA classroom to see if Remus and...well, just Remus had found anything about this memory that seemed to have popped into his head.

He was about to knock on the door before he heard raised voices from the other side of the door. He knew those voices only too well...He opened the door and...

"SIRIUS! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, NOW TELL ME BEFORE I HEX YOUR...Oh! hello Harry." said Remus before he realised Harry was by the door.

"Hex my what??" said Sirius bemused.

"Not in front of an under aged child." replied Remus.

"Hey! I am not underage!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well not in the presence of such young ears then." replied Remus.

Harry rolled his eyes before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"So, what have you found out?" he asked Remus, getting straight to the point.

"Don't you mean what WE have found out?" said Sirius

"No, I meant you as in Remus." said Harry looking at Remus.

"Fine then, I know when I am not wanted..." said Sirius and he walked very, very, very slowly towards the door.

"Here I go then..." He said showing his puppy dog eyes which he knew would do the trick when he reached for the handle.

"Fine then, what have you BOTH found out." said Harry. Sirius smirked and walked satisfactorily to stand next to Remus.

Remus simply gave Harry the book and indicated the paragraph he needed to read. Harry read the paragraph and then gave a confused look to Remus.

"So...what does this mean??" he asked.

"It means Harry, that the memory you had was misplaced in your head and your patronus somehow triggered that memory and so you became unconscious until the whole of that memory was shown." Remus explained.

"...and it could happen again?" Harry then asked.

"Yes" said Sirius simply.

"Ok..." said Harry, trying to process this new piece of information.

"Lets go to dinner." Said Sirius looking sympathetically at Harry.

"Yeah..." said Harry with a far away look.

With that they all headed for the Great Hall. When they arrived, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with the marauders and Lily whilst Remus and Sirius went to the staff table to eat. Remus sat next to Dumbledore and Sirius sat next to Remus.

As soon as they sat down, Dumbledore whispered to them both to meet him in his office after dinner and to bring Harry with them.

Curious as to what Dumbledore might want with them, they ate a quick meal and headed to the Gryffindor table where Harry was sat and whispered to him to follow them.

Harry stood up and followed them towards Dumbledore's office. Whispers followed them as they walked out of the great hall.

They all silently walked towards Dumbledore's office, Snape trailing behind them. They came to the statue of the Griffin.

Harry said the password and the staircase spiralled up towards the door of Dumbledore's office. They all stepped on and headed towards the door.

Harry knocked and the door opened magically. (well it is a magic school!!)

Remus opened the door further to allow them all in and they all saw Dumbledore at his desk with the usual twinkle in his eyes. That was usually a sign of good news.

"Excellent, you are all here. Please sit down." said Dumbledore indicating to the 4 chairs behind each person.

They all sat down wondering why Dumbledore had called them to his office.

"Well I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you four here and I can tell you that I managed to find a way for you all to get back to your own time." He said, smiling broadly and the twinkle in his eye shining brightly.

They all looked at each other with sorrow...minus Snape who was secretly relieved they could go back...no more looking at those blasted Marauders.

"Will we be able to say good bye?" Harry asked hoping he could.

"I will allow it, but don't say too much that could change the future." warned Dumbledore. "With that said and done, say your goodbyes and please come back into my office. Severus I assume you want to stay here and wait?" He indicated towards Snape.

"Yes headmaster." replied Snape.

Remus, Sirius and Harry all rolled their eyes simultaneously. It is so like Snape to not even get close to his younger self!

With that the three headed for Gryffindor tower to say goodbye to the marauders. They knew they would be there because they knew that dinner was over.

They walked silently to the portrait. Harry said the password and they all entered through the portrait.

They saw the Marauders and indicated they go up to their dorms. They understood and with that the marauders, Harry, Sirius and Remus headed upstairs to the dorms. They all entered the room and the door closed.

"So, what happened with Dumbledore?" Young Sirius asked, getting straight to the point.

"Guys, you had better sit down." Harry said solemnly.

They all sat down, looking confused as to why they looked like someone died. Of course that would be possible in these times with the rise of Voldemort.

"We are leaving. Dumbledore found a way for us to go back in our time. We are here to say goodbye." Said Remus.

"Oh..." was all Young Sirius could say.

They were all silent for a while before James stood up and hugged his future son.

"Take care of yourself...son" he said, a lone tear coming down his cheek.

Harry hugged him back and tried not to cry. (A/N I'm trying not to cry either!!!)

Young Sirius and Remus did the same and also shook hands with their respective older selves.

With all that done, they left for Dumbledore's office.

$&&)(&$£$$&()(&&$£""$£

They were all in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore told them the spell to get back to their time.

They all stood side by side, Snape grudgingly next to Sirius.

They all said the spell and a portal opened.

They all said goodbye to Dumbledore and entered the portal.

Harry's stomach was churning from spiralling inside the portal, making sure they got out in the right time.

They all jumped out and realised they might not be in the right time...

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone!!! Madam Padfoot here...**

**Happy new year!!!! **

**Sorry it has been quite a while and I am sure all of you wants to know what happened so here it is, the long awaited next chapter...**

**Before i forget...Ms Mooney usually reminds me sobs the disclaimer...I don't own anything of any resemblence to the books...i only own the plot and...that's about all really...**

**Now...enjoy!!! and don't forget to reveiw after...makes Madam Padfoot really really really happy and of course as Ms Mooney said before she...left me... any flames will give old Wormatail a right good roasting!!! mwhahahahahaha!!!!**

Chapter 14 – An alternate time

They looked around their surrounding and realised they are in the wrong time...or were they?

It looked like they were in some sort of kitchen. One that Sirius and Remus both recognised…but it couldn't be…could it?

They looked at each other and then Sirius looked at Harry and noticed that his scar was gone! He pointed to Harry's head, his eyes open and closing like a fish.

Remus looked at Harry's head in astonishment.

"What??" he asked confused.

"Harry, your scar...it's...gone." replied Sirius, once he got his voice back.

Harry ran to the nearest mirror and looked into it. He noticed that Sirius was right! His scar wasn't there!!

"Well once we have all marvelled at this revelation, shall we find out what happened?" asked Snape sarcastically.

Sirius glared at Snape and was about to say something when someone burst through the door.

To everyone's shock, an adult James walked through the door, with a toddler! He looked at Remus and Sirius and a smile spread across his face.

"Remus, Sirius!! What are you doing here?" he asked. He then looked at Snape and his smile turned into a glare.

"And what in Merlins name are you doing here Snivellus?"

Snape winced at the use of his 'nickname' and glared back at James.

"I should be asking the same to you Potter." He replied coolly.

"I live here, what's your excuse?" he shot back.

Sirius for once stood up for Snape!!

"Well actually James you are supposed to be dead and this house…should be burnt down…" he said sadly.

"Well that was before you guys told us what was going to happen. We managed to prevent it." Said James cheerfully.

Harry at this time decided to speak up.

"how?" was all he could say.

James looked at Harry sadly and indicated they all sit down at the table.

"Well when we realised that we would be dead if we chose Peter to be our secret keeper, we decided to leave him out of our plans and we went with you Sirius to be our secret keeper." James began.

"Then how did you manage to stay alive? Is the dark lord dead?" Snape asked.

"Yes Snivellus, your master is dead. He never found us and the prophesy was still fulfilled." Explained James.

"But the only other person who could fulfil that prophesy is Neville Longbottom." Said Harry.

James looked at Harry before he spoke.

"It was Neville who fulfilled that prophesy. He now is the boy who lived, but old Voldy will find a way to come back and Neville will be the one to defeat him as it said in the prophesy." Explained James.

Harry looked horrified! He then realised that Neville took his place and that must mean…

"What about his parents?" asked Harry afraid of what the answer may be.

James looked at Harry Solemnly.

"Neville's parents died trying to save him." He said.

Harry looked at his dad and then to the toddler gurgling in his arms.

"Who is that?" he asked pointing towards the toddler.

James looked down at the toddler with a smile.

"This is Lizzy, your little sister." Replied James. "You want to hold her? She still recognises you."

Harry held out his arms for Lizzy and she instantly grabbed onto him and hugged him tight saying "Ha'ee!"

Harry smiled and cuddled his little sister.

He then thought about the Ron and Hermionie.

"What date is this?" he asked.

"the 30th of August. It will be 1st September tomorrow." James replied.

Lizzy started crying and James took hold of her.

"She is probably tired. I'm going to go put her to bed." He said and with that they left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke up.

"What shall we do now?" he asked looking at Remus.

"Well maybe we should see what happens. Maybe it is better we stay. This is a lot better than the old present." Harry said before Remus could speak.

Remus looked apprehensive.

"I don't know about that Harry, some things have changed for the better, but things have also changed for the worst as well." He said.

Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"Well we might as well see what happens from here Remus." Said Sirius.

"Fine then. If it all goes wrong, don't blame me." replied Remus admitting defeat.

"It's getting late, so why don't you all, minus Snivellus of course head to bed." Said James coming into the room.

With that, Snape headed for the three broomsticks and Harry, Sirius and Remus followed James to their rooms for the night.


End file.
